Explorer Zombie
For the Chinese variant, see Torch Kongfu Zombie or Torch Monk Zombie. :For the versions in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, see Explorer Zombie (PvZ: AS) or Torch Kung-Fu Zombie (PvZ:AS). (extinguishes torch) (via Plant Food only) (cannot be burned while bouncing) (cannot be burned) (when hiding) |first seen = Ancient Egypt - Day 9 or Freeze 'Em |flavor text = His impressive friendly mutton chops has always kept food in them for weeks, making sure his explorations are filled with snacks.}} Explorer Zombie is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2, and Plants vs. Zombies Online. He is the third zombie to be encountered in Ancient Egypt. He holds a torch that burns any plant upon contact. He moves slightly faster than regular zombies. Iceberg Lettuces, Snow Peas, Winter Melons, Hurrikales, Cold Snapdragons, Power Snow, and Freeze Mushrooms (Chinese version only) can extinguish his torch, but fire plants can relight it. Description Explorer Zombie wears a pith helmet and a pair of pince-nez eyeglasses (the left lens is visibly cracked.) He has a red mustache and sideburns that wrap around its head and he holds a torch that eliminates any plant that gets in his way unless it is extinguished. Explorer Zombie wears a camper's attire that is composed of a yellow handkerchief that is tied similarly to how a person is being signified as a Boy Scout. The sleeves are totally torn as the right sleeve appears to have been cut by scissors and the left one appears to have been soaked in sweat as the edge appears to be more brown. The back is also torn, exposing a portion of his skin. He wears a light red colored belt and dark green cargo shorts. Finally, he wears brown colored boots for his footwear. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Solid SPEED: Hungry Carries a torch that can instantly destroy your plants. Special: torch destroys plant on contact Weakness: cold attacks extinguish torch His impressive friendly mutton chops has always kept food in them for weeks, making sure his explorations are filled with snacks. Overview Explorer Zombie absorbs exactly 11.75 normal damage shots. He appearance changes upon absorbing 6 normal damage shots before dying at 11.75 normal damage shots. Encounters Player's House: Piñata Party Ancient Egypt: Days 9, 17, 19, 20, 24, 25, 27, 28, 29, 30, 32, 33, 35, Pyramid of Doom, Freeze 'Em, "Beghouled Blitz" Epic Quest - Step 1, and Piñata Party Dark Ages: Piñata Party Lost City: "Aloe, Salut!" Epic Quest - Step 8 and Piñata Party Modern Day: Days 2, 9, 31, 32, 40, and Highway to the Danger Room (through portals in Highway to the Danger Room) Strategies Alone, this zombie does not pose much of a threat, as he does not have much health. However, this zombie is very dangerous in huge waves, especially if they are protected by Buckethead Mummies, Pharaoh Zombies, or Mummified Gargantuars. If you are going to use chilling plants like Iceberg Lettuce, Winter Melon, Snow Pea, or Hurrikale, remember that fire plants like Snapdragons, peas ignited by Torchwood, Pepper-pults and Fire Peashooters can relight their torches. Most defensive plants are useless against them, as they simply burn them, even if they have been upgraded by Plant Food. In the worst case scenario, using two Plant Foods on a Cabbage-pult will kill every Explorer Zombie on the screen and deal damage to other zombies. Iceberg Lettuce's Plant Food upgrade is a good method, especially on Ancient Egypt - Day 20, as it extinguishes all torches on the game screen. Explorer Zombies cannot burn underground plants, making Spikeweeds, Spikerocks, Celery Stalker, etc. completely useful. Using Snapdragons in the same lane (or in the upper or lower lane) against Explorer Zombies is a very bad idea, since the Snapdragon's attack is close-ranged, meaning it will not have enough time to damage the zombie before it is burned or out of the range. Additionally, Snapdragons can unfreeze his and relight his torch. In fact, it's best not use any fire plants against this zombie at all. Cold Snapdragon is a better choice, though this will require money. Do not use Chard Guards, Chompers, Parsnips, or Guacodiles against Explorer Zombies, as they will simply burn them before they can even attack (unless Explorer Zombie is stalled by any means). Also, avoid using Explode-O-Nut, as he can burn it without making it explode. In Highway to the Danger Room, Explorer Zombie is a very big threat, due to appearing as early as Level 11 in the Endless Zone, and the fact he can spawn from multiple portals early. At this point, it may be difficult to properly deal with these spawning very close and early. This is even worse if an Imp rush occurs. Pairing this with Octo Zombies, Wizard Zombies, and Boombox Zombies, Explorer Zombie can end up tearing down an entire defense in seconds. Pairing all the listed zombies above with All-Star Zombies and Super-Fan Imps, all defenses will be wiped out instantly. Iceberg Lettuce's Plant Food effect can effectively stop huge swarms of Explorer Zombies this early. Gallery Trivia *If Explorer Zombie meets an unarmed Potato Mine or Primal Potato Mine with his torch still alight, he will walk past them without burning or eating them. *If timed correctly, Explorer Zombie will not burn the plant when relighting its torch but will eat the plant closest to it instead. *Explorer Zombie, (while his torch is still lit) Zombie Parrot, Glitter Zombie (during the Pop jam) and Gargantuar are the only zombies in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that can take down a Tall-nut or an Infi-nut immediately. **However, in the case of Gargantuar, if Tall-nut (or Wall-nut for that matter) is fed with Plant Food, it will take another smash in order to kill it, yet Gargantuar Prime can overkill it by smashing it twice. *If Explorer Zombie is buttered, his flame will freeze, but still be lit. *If the player extinguishes the torch, they will get the achievement, No Smoking. *Explorer Zombie is the only zombie to not have Pirate or Cowboy variants, but a Chinese variant. *His torch will be immediately extinguished at the moment of his death. *Explorer Zombie cannot burn Infi-nut's force field. He will, however, chew it from a space away if his torch is still lit. *Explorer Zombie cannot eat hypnotized zombies. *Explorer Zombie is the only entirely paradoxical zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2, because he appears in Ancient Egypt, more than 2000 years before the first Explorers appeared. *Explorer Zombies can use Sandstorms, but only during Piñata Parties. *He can burn Torchwood and many other fire plants, despite the fact that the they do not burn themselves. *Besides the Zombot Sphinx-inator, Explorer Zombie is the only Ancient Egypt zombie that is not mummified. *After the 2.7 update, it cannot burn instant-kill plants. *He can burn Guacodile in its idle position and Lava Guava before it explodes. See also *No Smoking *Iceberg Lettuce *Snow Pea *Winter Melon *Torch Kung-Fu Zombie *Torch Monk Zombie *Zombot Sphinx-inator *Torchlight Zombie es:Zombi explorador fr:Zombie explorateur ru:Зомби с факелом Category:Headwear zombies Category:Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU zombies